Leprosy is an age-old disease that has been causing human suffering for millennia. Although chemotherapeutic and diagnostic advances have been made, there is still an urgent need for a good diagnostic test in order to improve monitoring and early detection. We have access to protein candidates and a diagnostic platform that could revolutionize the diagnosis of leprosy. In this application we will build prototypes and evaluate them in large populations to demonstrate that these tools work better than the currently approved diagnostic kits. If the field testing goes well we will proceed with manufacture and marketing of this product. We hope to have the next generation diagnostic field test for leprosy at the end of this funding cycle. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Reliably predicting and diagnosing leprosy would greatly assist treatment and eradication programs around the world. By validating and commercializing this field test we intend to improve global health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]